For the Love of Gods
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: God/Goddess!AU. When two gods of Olympus make a bet between each other on who can get the most mortals to love them will there be room for love? Narcissa goddess of beauty and love isn't sure until she finds the beautiful Apolline. But will the bet and Cedric god of poetry get in the way of their happiness? And what of Apolline's husband? What happens when he finds out?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Norther Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails, Galleons Club, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Amber's Attic, and Days of the Year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: G5 (character) Cedric Diggory**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Apolline Delacour**

**Eastern Funfair's Winter Cocktails: (dialogue) I can't believe you did that."**

**Galleons Club: (weather) ****lightning**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Traitors Narcissa Malfoy**

**Amber's Attic: Rancid - Write about sparking someone's interest in something**

**Days of the Year: March 14th Learn about Butterflies Day - Write about having butterflies in your stomach.**

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Narcissa Black Malfoy/Apolline Delacour List (Prompt) Fall Micro 1 List (God/Goddess!AU), word count is 3,817 words.**

**Winter Bingo: 4A (coins), Word count is 3,817 words**

**Sapphic Season: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Apolline Delacour**

**Warning for God/Goddess!AU, cheating, and a whole lot of implied sexual relations. Word count is 3,817 words. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of For the Love of Gods.**

_Coins. It had to be frickin coins, _Cedric the of poetry and the sun thought as he stared across the table that he and his fellow gods were sitting at. Being one of the youngest gods at the table, he, of course boasted that he could be with the most humans. Down right stupid of him now that he actually thought of it.

"So, Cedric, dear," Narcissa said, looking at her manicured nails as she spoke, "are you going to take my bet?"

"I'd put good money on you, my dear," Lucius said, practically hanging off of Narcissa's arm.

It made Cedric want to barf sometimes how touchy feely they were in front of all the other gods and goddesses. Especially, Narcissa's first husband. The god of the forge, Remus.

"I'd think about this wisely, Cedric," his sister Cho pointed out. She always seemed to have his back even though they fought a lot. "It's just a pouch of coins, or your reputation going to waste. No pressure."

Cedric felt like laughing. No pressure, indeed. She wasn't the one that Narcissa had bet she could beat in getting a human to sleep with them. She wouldn't understand the sort of pressure he was under now.

"You aren't chicken now, are you, kid?" asked Sirius, the god of the sea. He elbowed James in the side, who looked annoyed at this but tolerated it, and said. "I think the kid's gone chicken, James. Don't you?"

James nodded.

Even Remus the scarred blacksmith god began to cluck at him like he was a chicken. Cedric was wondering where it had all gone wrong when he saw the gold sticking out of the pouch a little. If there were two things that anyone knew could control the outcome of something involving Cedric, the god of poetry, it was a pouch full of gold, or a good piece of tail. It didn't matter what the sex of the person was. He'd had plenty of males in his time. Males and females alike wanted a slice of him.

Just to drive the point home that she was waiting for an answer Narcissa jingled the pouch of gold pointedly while looking at him.

"What's your answer?"

Minerva shook her head. She was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy for a reason after all. "I wouldn't take the bet, if I were you, Cedric," she said pointedly. "I feel that something very unsettling could result from this."  
"Unsettling?" cried Lily, as her husband James sent a spark of lightning through the sky. She was the queen of the gods, and wife to god of the sky. "What's unsettling about unseating that little sl…"

"Lily," James chided his wife, as he put a hand on her arm gently to quiet her.

It was well documented that after Narcissa left Remus for Lucius that Lily and Narcissa had a falling out. Words were spoken. Names were called. Things were said that couldn't be taken back and neither woman wanted to take them even if they could.

"Tell me she isn't one," Lily stated, folding her arms over her chest. She looked around to each of the other gods at the table. "You can't," she crowed as no one was able to meet her or Narcissa's eye.

But Cedric was lost in the pouch of gold. It was calling his name and all he had to do was get more humans to come to him than Narcissa had to her. All he had to do was get the most humans to sleep with him. That would be easier than he thought. He was after all Cedric the god of poetry.

"I'll take the bet," Cedric said, reaching for the pouch of gold.

"Not so fast," Severus, god of the underworld, said taking the bag from Narcissa's hand. "Someone should be put in charge of the bag until the allotted time frame is over. There is an allotted time frame isn't there?"

Narcissa and Cedric looked at each other and then shook their heads in answer. They hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I suggest," Severus said, "that you make it a time period of a year or more. That way you make it much more of a competition. What do you say?"

Narcissa leaned against Lucius and whispered to him, as Cedric thought about the proposition. A year or more would give him time to build up his many conquests and who knows maybe he'd find someone he could actually care about.

"What do you say to a proposition of five years?" Cedric said, looking at Narcissa. "Whoever has been with the most mortals in five years wins bragging rights and the bag of gold. What do you say?"

"I say," Narcissa laughed elegantly, "you might get ready to have the floor wiped with you. I don't plan on going down without a fight."

"Neither do I."

Cedric watched Narcissa smirk and walk off followed shortly thereafter by Lucius. He knew Lucius probably wasn't too thrilled about the bet. After all, he would have less time with Narcissa now that the bet was on. Cedric found this making the bet even better in his opinion.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was plotting. She had to keep the pouch of gold that was now in Andromeda's keeping, because she didn't trust Severus with it, from falling into Cedric's hands. She looked down on the world full of mortals. All ripe for the picking, and her being a god would pick away all the nice looking ones.

"Do you have to go through with the stupid bet, Cissa?" Lucius asked. "After all, aren't I enough to satisfy your needs?"

"You are enough, darling," Narcissa said, a sigh leaving her lips. "It's just the principal of the thing now. If I allow myself to be beat, what does that tell the younger gods?"

"That we have a strong relationship, babe?"

"No. It tells them that I'm not willing to fight to keep up my title as the goddess of beauty and love. Now get over here and help me pick out the first." She snapped her fingers and pointed to where she was viewing the small part of the world that believed in them. "How about that one?" Narcissa said, pointing at a handsome raven haired man. He certainly was attractive. She could see have a demigod with him.

"Probably get too greedy," Lucius huffed. He certainly didn't want some other male being with his Narcissa. If she was going to make children with someone it was going to be him. "What about that one?" He pointed at a small blond haired man who looked weak. At least that way if a demigod was to come of the match it would easily be taken care of.

"Ew," Narcissa groused. She scanned the area and then as though the tall blonde woman was awaiting attention Narcissa saw her for the first time. She was tall, taller than most mortals, had blonde hair, and blue eyes that would make anyone fall under their spell, and a fair complexion. She must have had some godly blood in her for she was taller than most of the mortals around her and exudes a certain something that Narcissa couldn't put her finger on. Something that sent butterflies flying through the love goddess's stomach. "How about her?"

"I wouldn't say no to going with you and making a th…" Lucius began to say as Narcissa covered his mouth.

"Is she one of ours?"

"I don't think so," Lucius sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to be invited to join in the fun. "I think I'd remember someone like that." He looked to his side to find Narcissa no longer there. "Damn it, Cissa."

Narcissa however was standing in the small village the woman lived in. She looked around for querry and saw her walking towards one of the stalls of food. She must be a servant somewhere or something like that. Not that the woman was dressed poorly or anything. She wasn't. But why else would she be looking in the market?

"My husband has sent me to fetch his order," the woman spoke in an accent unfamiliar to Narcissa. "Do you have it yet?" The woman looked around as though anyone could be listening and watching. She seemed very fearful of something.

"I'm sorry, my lady Delacour," the vendor said. "You husband's order hasn't come in yet. It might not be in today either way. I got word that roads are full of bandits."

"I was told not leave here until I have it. What am I to do?"

"That is none of my concern." The man turned towards the rest of the gathering crowd trying and succeeding in hawking his wares. "But I wish you safe travels on wherever you go from here."

Narcissa was disgusted by this man. How dare he not take this poor woman's concerns to heart? How dare he send her away like she was nothing more than a street urchin begging for change? She would teach him. She snapped her fingers and some of the things he'd made to look nice and new showed their true colors.

"Come back," the man cried out as the crowd left. "This is not what it seems…"

Narcissa smiled at the mass of broken things surrounding the man's stall. _He should have been more caring about people, _she thought as she walked up to the taller blonde woman. "Can I help you?" she asked the woman gently. She put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder sending out vibes of both lust and love to the woman.

"That man was supposed to have something my husband ordered from overseas," the woman said blue eyes meeting grey ones. "But as you probably heard it was more than likely stolen by bandits on the road. I'm not to return until I have the order in hand." She put her head in her hands and began to cry. "What am I to do?"

"We will just have to stay until you have your order then," Narcissa smiled exuding more lust than she'd ever done before. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Apolline," the woman replied in a voice that should have belonged to a goddess. "Apolline Delacour."

"Apolline, it is a pleasure to meet you," Narcissa said. "I think that I might have a place for you to stay the night, if you want it?"

"I would be very much grateful. Thank you…"

"Narcissa."

With that she led Apolline to one of her many temples. No one would think twice about two people doing what she planned to do to this woman in one of her temples. She was pretty sure, too, that Apolline would be happy of the experience once she found out who she was with.

Meanwhile across town in the same little village, Cedric was approaching his first conquest of the bet too. He'd chosen the young man based solely on looks. Looks were everything to Cedric. He was hot. So he had to be with someone who was just as hot as he was. Not hotter. No one could be hotter than him.

The raven haired man was clearly drunk out of his mind. Which was another reason Cedric had chosen him. Drunk people tend to think with other things than logic. Which made for some of the most longest nights of Cedric's godly life. Not that he was complaining.

"Buy me a drink," he said seductively to handsome raven haired man with the green eyes. He smiled one of his dazzling smiles at the man. No one was able to resist the dazzle once he used it against them. Not even the one that got away all those years ago. Fricken wood nymphs turning into trees and never turning back.

"Barkeep," the man barked, "two more over here." He turned to Cedric. "Who...who are...who are you?" He blinked at Cedric, and Cedric could swear the man could see he was a god. "Do I know you?"

"Now, now," Cedric wiggled his finger at him. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first." He meant the whole name thing but whatever this man chose to show him would be fine with Cedric. As long as he beat Narcissa to the first conquest.

"Show you my what?" the drunk man asked taking the drinks from the barkeep's hands. He handed one to Cedric and downed the one he'd kept. "What am I supposed to show you?"

Cedric laughed and leaned close to the man's ear. "You could show me your house," he whispered seductively. "I wouldn't mind seeing it…"

"Harry," the man said, green eyes showing no fight against what Cedric was saying. "Harry Potter."

"Cedric," he said holding his hand out to Harry. "Don't you want to show me your nice big house, Harry?" He licked his bottom lip ending up with it between his teeth in a gentle nip. "I wouldn't mind going home with you."

Harry didn't need that much more prodding to take Cedric home. After all, no could really resist the dazzle of Cedrc's smile.

The two talked as they walked to Harry's home. Talked about anything and everything under the sun. Surprisingly without Cedric giving away who he actually was. The more he talked to Harry the more he started to feel the butterflies in his stomach. He wished this bet was about how many people they could sleep with. Instead, he wishes they just chose to focus on just one person.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Cedric," Harry began, and Cedric's heart plummeted to his feet, "but you are one of the most sexiest men I've ever met. I don't usually think that about men. Which is weird."

A smile crossed Cedric's face. He was glad he'd convinced Eros to come along with him and have his back. After all who better to bring along when going after anyone with a pulse than the god who protected homosexual relations. He could feel the younger god of love's power being exuded over Harry.

"Do you mind if I do something?" Cedric asked, stopping by a garden wall. "It's alright it you don't want to. Just say so and I will leave you alone."

Harry faltered in his steps, and Cedric wondered for a second if Eros's power was slipping. That is until Harry turned towards where Cedric had stopped. "What is it you want to do?" the gorgeous dark haired man said in that voice that just about made Cedric melt. "Why wouldn't I want to do it?"

"Most men don't want to kiss other men," Cedric pointed out. "If you're one of the sort that don't want t…"

Harry didn't give Cedric a chance to finish his statement. Harry pushed Cedric against the wall to the garden they were standing in front of. He could feel something building up but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked into Cedric's handsome dark eyes, all consuming eyes, then pressed his lips hard into Cedric's in a kiss that would bruise any man's lips.

"Someone will see us," Cedric whispered as Harry trailed kisses down his neck. It wasn't that he cared about being seen in the act. He enjoyed getting caught. He enjoyed it more than not getting caught. But he also had to make it seem legit for Harry's and the bets sake.

"Come on," Harry groaned out, grabbing Cedric's hand and dragging the other man into the garden. He pointed to the house the garden was attached to. "This is my house." He drug Cedric into the house slamming the door shut behind him. Lips firmly attaching to Cedric's again.

Cedric smirked into the kiss as he allowed Harry to lead him into the bedroom. _This was going to be easier than shooting fish in a barrel, _he thought as he felt himself fall onto a bed in the room. Harry tumbling down on top of him. _Let the fun begin._

Meanwhile at the temple of Narcissa, Apolline was just getting comfortable and keeping a nice conversation with Narcissa herself, not that she knew that. Apolline couldn't believe that someone so kind had come along to help her in her time of need. This young woman must be one of the priestesses that served the goddess of beauty and love.

"It must be difficult serving a mistress you've never met," Apolline said musingly, as she looked around the temple. She could see several of the statues. They bore as striking resemblance to the woman in the room with her. But that couldn't be right?

"It is," Narcissa said, keeping up her rouse as effortlessly as ever. "Would care for some wine, my dear?" She held up a pitcher of wine.

All of her temples had wine. Not just had wine but people were made to drink wine in her temples. She wasn't sure how they figured out that wine drew out the passion in people's spirits. But those smart mortals did, and her priests and priestesses drank wine on a daily basis and made love in her temples. After all, she was the goddess of love.

"I...I...I am not...not permitted to drink," Apolline said stutteringly. "I don't want to get in trouble with my husband."

"Your husband is not here," Narcissa pointed out helpfully. "I am not going to tell him if you don't tell him. So who is left to tell him?" She looked around. She'd dismissed the priest and priestess that had been on duty tonight. She wanted to be alone with this woman. This great beauty that could make even her quiver with excitement.

"I suppose one glass won't hurt," Apolline said, accepting the glass that Narcissa was already holding out to her. "Thank you, Narcissa."

One glass turned into another. Which turned into another. Then another. And another. Until Apolline couldn't stop giggling. She leaned over and kissed Narcissa full on the lips because she felt like it. She'd wanted to kiss the blonde haired grey eyed woman since she'd come to her rescue at the marketplace.

"Do you want to see a secret place I know here?" Narcissa asked. "Only a few people are permitted to see it."

Apolline's curiosity was piqued by this. A place in the temple of Narcissa that only a handful of people knew about. She was going to be shown a place in the temple of Narcissa that only a handful of people knew about. She nodded excitedly. Feeling something bubble up in that she hadn't felt for another person in her entire life.

Narcissa laced her finger through Apolline's and led her through the temple to her own bedroom in the mortal world. She only came here with a few people and she wanted Apolline to be one of them. She needed Apolline to be one of them. Turning the doorknob she led Apolline into the room and sat her down on the bed.

Apolline leaned forward reconnecting their lips. Something drove her to do. She doesn't know what. Maybe her hatred for her husband? Maybe the amount of wine she drunk? It doesn't matter. Something is driving her to kiss this woman and she won't deny it.

"Do you want to…" Narcissa began to ask but never finished.

Apolline lay Narcissa back on the bed lips attached to Narcissa's again. She wanted this beauty more than words could say. Trailing kisses across Narcissa's cheek to her ear, she whispered, "I do." before nibbling on the lobe.

Narcissa smirked into the kiss as she flipped their positions. She could feel the longing in this poor woman and she didn't want to disappoint her.

############################################################################

The next morning the sun shone through the high window in Narcissa's window in her temple. She covered her eyes and cursed Cedric for the brightness. Of course, he'd be jealous that she got one right off the bat. Little bugger was doing this on purpose.

A soft sigh came from her left. Looking over she watched as Apolline turned, the silk draping across her skin elegantly. She looked stunning in just the bed clothes. Eyes still closed and sleep still on her. She was a vision of pure loveliness.

A knock sounded at the door breaking Narcissa from her watching of the young woman next to her. She sighed as she got out of the bed and pulled her robe around her shoulders. She would curse whoever was interrupting her morning.

"What?" she snapped. Then calmed herself when she saw who it was that was at the door. "What do you want, sweetheart?" she asked Eros. She hadn't known her son with Lucius to come visit her unless she called for him.

"I think I did something bad," Eros said slowly. "Something really bad."

"What did you do?"

"Don't get mad, alright?"

"What did you do?"

"I wouldn't have done it if he didn't trick me…"

"Done what?"

"See Cedric came to me yesterday morning and asked me for some help with a nice bloke he'd taken an interest in. I didn't hear about the bet until after I'd done what I did."

"What did you do?"

"I helped him seduce a man into taking Cedric home with," Eros said. "Draco about beat me over the head when I told him. Lucius ended up calling me a moron." He put his head in his hand crying. "I didn't know. I swear."

"It's alright," Narcissa said. Smiling as she stretched. Memories of last night coming back into mind. She was sure that Apolline wouldn't forget last night either. She'd made sure of that. She always did with her favorites.

"What's that smile for, Mummy?" Eros asked, fear creeping into his voice. The last time she'd smiled like that Draco, and his two siblings had been born.

"I may have left her with a small surprise or two," Narcissa said cryptically.

"I can't believe you did that again," Eros said, as he watched his mother nervously. There was one thing about taking a bet. This was a whole different ball of wax. She was messing with people's lives here. Didn't she realize that. "That girl isn't going to thank you for that. I can tell you this much. Neither will the husband."

"I think she will," Narcissa supplied. "She rather seemed to enjoy herself." She sighed. "But that was last night. I have to get dressed for the day. I do have a bet to win, after all." She walked down the hall to her dressing room to dress for the day followed by Eros. "Make sure Apolline get home safely, dear."

She did have a bet win after all. She wouldn't have it said that Narcissa goddess of beauty and love went down without a fight. After all, this sort of fighting she was good at.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of For the Love of Gods. It's about to get real interesting up in here.**


End file.
